


the line from me to you

by intherubble



Category: BTOB, EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherubble/pseuds/intherubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin is the fumbling kid who has more feelings than he knows what to do with while Kyungsoo’s the one who steadies him with firm hands, sure and unfaltering. But dwarfed in Hyunsik’s lap he looks small and needy and Jongin’s thinking fades to white noise. He wants to see this, wants to see every part of Kyungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the line from me to you

He’d call whatever was happening between him and Kyungsoo new but really it feels like it’s been there the whole time, building and changing through the years and recently it’s just evolved further. Jongin’s body still riled from practice getting too eager when Kyungsoo let’s Jongin cuddle him is nothing new but two weeks ago, before Jongin could roll away to his own bed shamefacedly, Kyungsoo’s hands had settled warm and soothing on his hips, urging Jongin on ‘til he was creaming his sweats with tiny rocks against Kyungsoo’s side and fists balled up in Kyungsoo’s tee.

Three days later Kyungsoo shows Jongin how to fuck him, uses Jongin’s slicked fingers to open himself up with enough confidence that Jongin knows this isn’t the first time for him. He doesn’t ask because he doesn’t want to acknowledge the ugly thrash of emotion in his chest at that. Instead he fucks Kyungsoo as slow as his body will allow, wanting to make Kyungsoo feel it, arms straining so he can look down at the way Kyungsoo bites his lips raw and his cock fattens up red against his belly. They don’t kiss because Jongin’s not sure if it’s allowed, not sure what this means to Kyungsoo, if he’s already being greedy in taking this and shouldn’t press for more. But Kyungsoo’s eyes are heated on him the whole time, hand petting up Jongin’s side as if to urge him on and Jongin spills too soon, body convulsing over Kyungsoo. He gets Kyungsoo off with his mouth after, sloppy and eager as Kyungsoo breathes quiet instruction.

Jongin rolls off to sleep in his own bed, not trusting himself not to tug Kyungsoo’s arms around his waist until Kyungsoo was spooned up snug around him.

He thinks about it a lot, what Kyungsoo would’ve done if Jongin had been brave, had dipped down and caught his lips with his own. With his hand around himself in the shower he thinks about it more than the needy noises Kyungsoo had made or the way his body had clutched at him.

-

He knew Kyungsoo and Hyunsik had managed to exchange numbers amongst the commotion backstage at Music Bank during their comeback, sometimes sees Kyungsoo’s phone light up with message notifications stamped with the characters of Hyunsik’s name when Kyungsoo leaves it laying around the dorm face up. He never reads them because he respects Kyungsoo too much for that but he always wonders. Kyungsoo has said they were close in high school and Jongin would be lying if he said he hadn’t searched the internet with the two of their names side by side, seen the pictures of Kyungsoo in Hyunsik’s lap or head on his shoulder. Wants to know _how close_ with a burning curiosity.

They’re overseas to play a mega show that BtoB’s appearing in as well. There’s one act between them in the lineup so it works out they’re coming off as Exo is prepping for their stage. He watches as Hyunsik bounds towards them, hooking an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist while being careful to avoid his hair, and drags him to the side for the few spare minutes they have. Jongin has never been good at being subtle with the way his eyes follow Kyungsoo in almost every situation but he’s probably doing an even more awful job of it now.

Hyunsik glances over at him as Jongin pretends he needs to stretch his waist to twist in their direction again. He eye smiles and gives a small buoyant wave and Jongin looks away quickly but not before seeing the way Kyungsoo is petting nervously at the nape of his own neck and looking anywhere but Jongin.

They get their five minute warning and Jongin hears Kyungsoo laugh, the one that sounds like it escaped him despite his best efforts, can’t help looking over one more time to see the way Kyungsoo shoves at Hyunsik’s chest playfully, the push not enough to even sway Hyunsik’s bulky frame.

-

Jongin should’ve said no when Kyungsoo put on street clothes instead of his pajamas in their hotel room and asked if he wanted to come for a drink with him and Hyunsik. Kyungsoo was probably only asking because he knew just as well as Jongin did that if he didn’t Jongin would spend the night sulking and end up taking it out on Joonmyun.

Jongin should’ve said no because Kyungsoo doesn’t owe him the offer and he gets nervous and anxious in foreign cities and the two of them deserve the preciously rare opportunity to spend time together.

But Jongin said yes because he’s selfish and curious and wants to fit himself into the spaces of Kyungsoo’s life in anyway he’ll let him.

-

Hyunsik is older and bigger and probably has more freedom for a social life so it shouldn’t be a surprise when Jongin fails to out drink him at the dimly lit dive they find themselves in, even if Hyunsik very probably didn’t know the competition was happening. Kyungsoo lays a palm on Jongin’s thigh and grins at him curiously, “Slow down, I don’t want you getting sick on me on the plane tomorrow.” And Jongin feels the bubbles of lager roiling in stomach at the way Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs along the stitching of his jeans.

But bringing his glass to his mouth gives Jongin’s hands something to do as he watches the way Hyunsik easily and openly touches Kyungsoo. His hands are casually intimate in the way they grip at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to give him a shake or pat his cheek when telling some embarrassing middle school story that has Kyungsoo throwing his head back to laugh but leaning into it all the same. If it was anyone else, Chanyeol or Sehun, he’d be waspishly slapping them away probably with an accompanying sharp punch to the shoulder. Well, he thinks with a squirming in his gut, if it was anyone else but Jongin.

It’s not only that though, Hyunsik keeps _saying_ these things that could probably be written off as normal teasing between friends but he keeps looking at Jongin as he says them, good natured conspiratorial smile on his face, like he and Jongin are sharing a private joke. Only Jongin has no idea what the punchline is. “The mouth on this one,” Hyunsik laughs, poking at Kyungsoo’s full lips, who snaps at the fingers with his teeth. There’s color high on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he’s probably well past tipsy, the noises spilling from him sounding suspiciously like giggles. “Always did like it rough,” Hyunsik winks at Jongin before downing the rest of his beer, the column of his neck thick as his head tips back, and Jongin flushes confusedly down to his toes with Kyungsoo squeezing at his knee.

-

Kyungsoo invites Hyunsik back to their hotel to stay over because it’s late, none of them are sober, and even in that state Kyungsoo is a worrier, doesn’t want Hyunsik in a cab by himself. Hyunsik shrugs and accepts the offer readily, throwing an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders to tuck him into his side for the walk, occasionally bumping his hip against Jongin’s.

Jongin keeps waiting for the jealous curl he’s not unfamiliar to when Kyungsoo’s attention is on people other than him, but it doesn’t come. He thinks maybe it something in the way Hyunsik handles Kyungsoo, the way there’s always fond curve to his mouth when he looks at him, that has Jongin feeling empathy more than anything else.

They stop in a convenience store to pick up a six pack to keep their buzz going a little longer. Hyunsik goes in to buy it and Kyungsoo thunks his head on Jongin’s back between his shoulder blades as they wait out front, his breath bleeding humid warmth across Jongin’s skin through his shirt. Jongin thinks he hears him mumble something but it’s too muffled and feels hands creeping up his sides almost like Kyungsoo is backhugging him. He wants to tangle their fingers and tug Kyungsoo’s arms around him so they’re pressed all along each other. Jongin makes a move to do it, thinks it would be okay like this in the drunken dark, but then Hyunsik’s jogging out of the store, hooting and swinging a clinking plastic bag at them.

-

When they get back to Kyungsoo and Jongin’s shared room Jongin flops face first onto his bed, taking a minute to steady himself as the walls spin dizzily, before he rolls over. Hyunsik’s poking at Jongin’s portable stereo and after a minute one of his sunbae girl group’s songs is playing, loud enough so it fills the room but not that they’ll be getting an angry knock on the door for it.

The beat starts up and Hyunsik’s hips follow it, singing the words in his low voice that doesn’t match the song at all. Kyungsoo’s sitting on the edge of his own bed, socked feet kicking back and forth as he watches. There’s a fond look on his face and, even though it’s not directed at him, Jongin wants to get out his phone to take a picture because Kyungsoo’s face is rarely this soft and open these days.

Hyunsik pulls Kyungsoo up by the wrists to dance with him, Kyungsoo scrunching his face and shaking his head but giving in easily enough. He fixes Kyungsoo’s position by the hips so they’re in a line and can do the dance with Jongin as the audience, Hyunsik throwing him dramatic sultry looks over his shoulder that make Jongin laugh helplessly. Kyungsoo’s dancing in that way like he hates himself a bit but is still running his hands through his hair and shimmying his hips.

Jongin goes on his elbows to watch and Hyunsik grinds up behind Kyungsoo, fitting their hips together to the beat and doing the come hither hand motion of the choreography. It’s probably supposed to be comical still but Jongin’s body flashes hot at the way Kyungsoo’s tiny frame slots against Hyunsik’s broad shoulders. Kyungsoo’s leaning into him, looking like it’s as much from drunken lethargy as dancing back against him. The music changes to something slower with a heavier bass and Hyunsik is smiling in that private way at Jongin again but he thinks he understands it better now.

When Jongin plays at being sexy it’s all camp and dramatic smoulder but Hyunsik can go from goofily handsome to knee weakeningly suggestive with a shift in light.

He whispers something to the side of Kyungsoo’s neck but then he’s nudging him away to stand on his own and sinking onto Kyungsoo’s adjacent bed. Kyungsoo looks a little lost for a moment then Hyunsik catcalls as the song picks up and Kyungsoo’s grinning self consciously, pulling his lower lip between his teeth. But he starts dancing again, hands running up his own sides and his hips swiveling.

It should be cute because Kyungsoo’s blushing so prettily and choking back giggles but Jongin’s popped boners before just from Kyungsoo blinking at him. Kyungsoo’s all compact curves and plush skin and Jongin’s eyes glaze as his fuzzy brain thinks about how Kyungsoo lets Jongin put his hands on him. He shakes himself, remembering it’s not just the two of them, but when he tries to glance at Hyunsik stealthily the other is already looking at him, eyes moving knowingly between Jongin and an unnoticing Kyungsoo.

When Hyunsik chuckles it comes out as a low rumble, murmuring something on a huff that sounds like _c’mere_ , and he reaches out to snag Kyungsoo by the wrist. Kyungsoo trips tipsily, laughing, and stumbles into Hyunsik, their knees knocking and toppling into Hyunsik’s lap. Jongin grins at the breathless noises spilling from Kyungsoo as he steadies himself over Hyunsik. And then Hyunsik kisses him and all the air leaves Jongin’s chest.

It happens all familiar and smooth, Hyunsik leans in at the right angle and their lips are meeting while Kyungsoo’s mouth is still open on a laugh. Kyungsoo kisses him back absently like it’s second nature, his hands falling to Hyunsik’s bare shoulders in his tank.

Jongin must let some sound of surprise escape him because Kyungsoo is jolting back suddenly like he’s only just realizing what he’s doing. Hyunsik doesn’t seem bothered, nuzzling into Kyungsoo’s neck instead and securing his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist to gather him closer. “J-jongin…,” Kungsoo stutters, wriggling a bit but he only manages to twist his head around to look at him.

And Jongin must have the stupidest slack-mouthed stare on his face, his dick hardening up in his shorts so fast it almost aches. Kyungsoo looks all flustered, hair a mess and his cheeks blooming red and it’s so _so_ different from how he usually is. Jongin is the fumbling kid who has more feelings than he knows what to do with while Kyungsoo’s the one who steadies him with firm hands, sure and unfaltering. But dwarfed in Hyunsik’s lap he looks small and needy and Jongin’s thinking fades to white noise. He wants to see this, wants to see every part of Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay,” Hyunsik says soothingly, his hands slipping into Kyungsoo’s back pockets, holding Kyungsoo firm so he can rock his hips up against him. Kyungsoo gasps and his eyes glaze a bit but they’re still on Jongin. “Jongin won’t mind,” Hyunsik presses softly, “Jongin’s going to like this.”

Jongin’s not sure exactly what he’s agreeing to but his breathing is already starting to sound heavy to his own ears and he’s so _curious_. About how Kyungsoo is with other people, what Kyungsoo likes. Jongin wants to know so he can give it to him. He only manages a tiny nod, Kyungsoo looking at him searchingly and Hyunsik still smiling easily.

“I have,” Kyungsoo starts shakily, crawling out of Hyunsik’s grappling hold to his bag where he digs out a few packets of condom and lube. He tosses them to Hyunsik who’s already casually splitting open his own pants, pulling out his half fleshed up cock and tugging at it.

But Kyungsoo walks over to where Jongin’s still sprawled out on his elbows with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed, paralyzed in a stupor. Kyungsoo leans over him looking almost nervous and Jongin realizes with a jolt that those had probably been meant for them. That Kyungsoo had planned for Jongin fucking him. Jongin’s not sure if that or the thought of what’s about to happen is hotter, but both have his chest seizing up with the rising need to cover his face to hide from how overwhelming it is.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says, so Jongin hesitantly meets his gaze, but instead of anything else he bends with one arm planted to support himself on the mattresses and presses their mouths together. It’s quick and innocent, just long enough for Jongin to realize it’s happening and kiss back, before Kyungsoo’s pulling away, eyes still shut. But it feels like a reassurance and Jongin doesn’t try to draw him back when he turns to Hyunsik.

Kyungsoo strips himself of his own shirt and Hyunsik’s hands reach out to breezily undo Kyungsoo’s zipper and shuffle his jeans down his legs. Kyungsoo climbs back into Hyunsik’s lap, up on his knees. Jongin can just see the smooth line of Kyungsoo’s back, the pale curves of his skin, but he tugs off his own shirt because he can feel sweat gathering under the collar.

Hyunsik’s fingers already shine with slick as he works them confidently between Kyungsoo’s cheeks, Jongin can hear the wet noise when he must suck Kyungsoo’s cock into his mouth where it’s bobbing under his chin. Kyungsoo makes a breathy a whining noise that goes right to Jongin’s dick as his hand comes up to grip Hyunsik’s hair, his knees shifting apart more so Jongin can see the way Hyunsik’s already got two fingers buried in him. He’s not gentle as he curves them and frigs in and out of Kyungsoo roughly but Kyungsoo just arches his hips into, head tipped back. It’s not long before he pulls them out, manhandles Kyungsoo around by the hips with his fingers trailing slick across Kyungsoo’s fleshy white thighs. Hyunsik settles him with his knees hooked on the insides of Kyungsoo’s so he’s held open. Jongin’s cock twitches in his briefs at the sight, Kyungsoo’s fattened up and curving away from his body, the ruddy tip of his cock shiny with Hyunsik’s spit.

“Go on,” Hyunsik says, urging Kyungsoo to raise himself on his toes with hands on his sides. Jongin can’t help digging a hand into his pants to squeeze himself at the base when Kyungsoo reaches to grip Hyunsik’s cock steady as he sinks himself down onto it, Hyunsik leaning back on his palms and doing nothing to help.

Kyungsoo’s body is flushed so much the red creeps down the line of his throat, across his chest. He makes a little mewling noise when Hyunsik grabs him by the wrists so he can’t steady himself anymore, can only lower himself the rest of the way on his trembling legs, and Jongin’s toes curl at how familiar they are with each other, how easily their bodies respond to each other. But Jongin’s mind goes to the ways he and Kyungsoo find each other in the dark, the spaces of their fingers fitting together as if on instinct, and knows he and Kyungsoo fit together more than just physically.

When he’s seated fully Kyungsoo lets out a shaky noise, looking wrecked and open and vulnerable and Jongin suddenly realizes that Kyungsoo letting him see him like this is big. “Kyungsoo,” Jongin says lowly, Kyungsoo’s eyes have been on him the entire time but they blink more alert from glazed at the sound. He says it again more surely and then with their eyes locked Kyungsoo is moving, mouth slack and riding Hyunsik’s cock.

Maybe it should be weird but Jongin has built his life around watching Kyungsoo so it feels more natural than it should.

Hyunsik lets him do it himself at first, just rocking his hips up when Kyungsoo sinks down, until Kyungsoo starts making needier noises, muscles straining in his thighs and collarbones sheened with sweat. “Alright,” he says then with an amused huff, “up you go.” Jongin watches as he grips a hand under one of Kyungsoo’s knees and loops Kyungsoo’s arm around his neck then heaves them to standing. Like this Kyungsoo’s body is twisted, stretched and spread for Jongin’s eyes, Hyunsik still buried inside him.

Hyunsik readjusts his hold and wraps an arm around Kyungsoo’s chest to keep him steady. Then he’s fucking into Kyungsoo with firm upstrokes of his hips, the arm around his neck flexing as Kyungsoo bounces helplessly on his cock. Kyungsoo makes a desperate keening sound, his cock kicking against his stomach, his arm trying to tug himself off but it’s pinned at an odd angle and he can only fist at it loosely. “Jongin,” he whines, cheeks all mottled up red and lips bitten raw with spit.

“Give him a hand,” Hyunsik says playfully, still roughly dicking into Kyungsoo, lithe muscles in his arms and shoulders swelling and bulging. Jongin’s been squeezing a hand over himself, not wanting to nut off too soon, wanting to see this through, see the way Kyungsoo comes apart at being handled like this. But he pushes himself to his feet, legs tremoring and unstable.

He reaches out until he feels Kyungsoo’s glossy cockhead against his palm, feverish to the touch and slipping through his grip at the jolting of Kyungsoo’s body. Jongin swallows thickly as his whole body flashes with heat when Kyungsoo mewls and flexes into it, murmuring incoherent sounds. He gets bolder, presses it to Kyungsoo’s bowed stomach and rubs the length of it, spreading slick under Kyungsoo’s navel as he dips in to lay his lips on Kyungsoo’s neck. He can’t kiss him how he wants to like this but it’s enough to see the way the skin of Kyungsoo’s collarbones breaks out in gooseflesh when Jongin breathes over them. He finds the soft skin at the hollow of Kyungsoo’s throat and sucks, pulling it between his lips hoping to mark, and then Kyungsoo’s spilling over his fist in pulses. His body spasms, Jongin’s fingers still working over him and Hyunsik’s hips tagging him with sharp thrusts. Kyungsoo goes limp, dazed and fucked out, and Hyunsik only lasts a minute longer, his forehead pressed between Kyungsoo’s shoulder blades as he buries himself in Kyungsoo’s pliant body and stills, his whole frame quivering.

They just breathe into each other in the following hush, Jongin easing Kyungsoo’s arm from around Hyunsik’s neck to his own because he knows it must be sore and stiff. Kyungsoo sags against him as Hyunsik slips free from the clutch of his body, Jongin hearing the rubbery noise of the condom being tied and chucked away. He runs his hands up Kyungsoo’s naked sides as he nuzzles his head under Jongin’s chin. It’s soothing but Jongin’s dick is still so hard in his jeans he can barely think straight.

Hyunsik does up his own pants, ducking in to lay a soft kiss at the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, eyes falling to Jongin’s hands at the dip of Kyungsoo’s back with a small smile on his lips. “I think I can manage that cab now,” he says into Kyungsoo’s ear, air ghosting across Jongin’s heated face, “I don’t want to be rude but I think it would be ruder if I stayed.” Kyungsoo huffs against Jongin’s neck and Hyunsik squeezes him between them as he crowds in to press a kiss high on Jongin’s cheekbone. “Take care of him,” he says before he’s stepping away to slip out the door and Jongin’s not sure which one of them he was talking to.

Kyungsoo’s still drowsily embracing him and Jongin wonders if he should put him to bed, he’s probably sore and starting to feel the ache that follows drunkeness that’s creeping at the edges of Jongin’s consciousness. He thinks he could get off in the bathroom in about three seconds to take the edge off and be back out cuddling Kyungsoo to sleep. But then Kyungsoo’s kissing up his throat, over the corner of his chin until he gets to Jongin’s lips and slips his tongue between them with a soft noise. Jongin’s hands reflexively clutch him closer and Kyungsoo’s arms around his neck tighten, going up on his toes so Jongin can kiss his bruised mouth. Kyungsoo pitches his weight and they stumble, Jongin’s legs weak and clumsy, and they fall in a tangle on one of the beds. Kyungsoo palms Jongin blindly as Jongin rolls on top of him. “Jongin,” he says, breaking their lips apart and Jongin kisses across his face instead, “Jongin, take your pants off.”

Jongin freezes, then just nods dumbly, taking a moment to get it together enough to struggle out of his jeans. One of the lube packets is already in Kyunsoo's hand and Jongin reaches for a condom but Kyungsoo stops him, catching his wrist. “No, just…,” he pulls Jongin on top of him again and his slicked fingers find Jongin’s cock to smooth over it, Jongin panting desperately against his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s body gives to him easily, Kyungsoo’s legs hooking around his waist and Jongin’s arms slip under Kyungsoo to clutch him to his chest. Like this, skin on skin, their bodies moving together, Jongin thinks maybe Kyungsoo is just as greedy for him.


End file.
